In the field of automated mail processing, there are numerous inventions and machines designed to handle uniformly dimensioned articles, typically known as first class mail, ranging in size from post cards to business letter envelopes. There are, however, a limited number of machines designed to automate the processing of larger flat articles otherwise known as “mail flats,” which may be up to fifteen inches square and one and a quarter inches thick.
Current practices in automated mail handling include the placement of batches of flat mail, or mail flats, into feeders, which separate the individual pieces and expel those pieces in a serial stream having a vertical orientation and a predetermined periodicity or pitch between the leading edges of adjacent pieces. The mail flats in this vertically oriented stream are then reoriented and placed on a horizontal conveyor with another predetermined periodicity, for the purpose of further handling and processing. This reorientation process can be particularly challenging for several reasons.
One challenge to the reorientation process is the handling of magazines and newspapers. Magazines must be automatically handled by their bound edge, and newspapers must be handled along their final fold. This requirement is critical to achieving any sort of speed in the automatic handling process. For this reason, these articles are placed in the feeder bin with the bound edge or final fold facing downward and are expelled from the feeder in this orientation. Later, when magazines and newspapers are placed on the horizontal conveyor, they must have their bound edge or final fold facing forward for proper handling. Therefore, the reorientation step must be performed so that the bottom edge of the vertically oriented mail flats becomes the leading edge of the horizontally oriented mail flats.
Space constraints are another challenge in the reorientation process. Input feeders typically have maximum height, ergonomic limitations to allow an operator to conveniently and safely place stacks of mail into the feeder. The horizontal output conveyors typically have minimum height requirements for receiving the mail flats because of similar constraints in removing objects. Therefore, the reorientation apparatus is limited in the amount of height that it can use for the reorientation process. The height restriction is further aggravated by the size and nature of the mail flats to be handled. As mentioned, such mail flats may be up to 15 inches by 15 inches, with thicknesses up to 1_inches. Automatically reorienting a stiff 15×15×1.25 inch parcel is much more challenging than reorienting a flexible magazine.
Mail processing machinery also needs to operate at a sufficient throughput, commonly measured as “pieces per hour” (pph), that is economically viable for the mail handling agency to sacrifice the electrical power and space requirements as well as justify the capital expenditure. The machinery must also have sufficient throughput and accuracy to justify replacement of manual labor.
A common method of handling mail is from a horizontally oriented conveyor. The horizontal conveyor affords the easiest means for handling mail flats. Also, various other devices, such as scanners, cameras and sorters, have already been designed to work with such conveyors. A key hurdle in designing systems is how to achieve high throughput without adjacent pieces colliding with each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,504 discloses machinery that places mail flats on a horizontal conveyor using multiple input feeders, which individually sense openings on the horizontal conveyors and then deliver their individual pieces to the sensed openings. The mail flats being handled have already been reoriented for proper placement on the horizontal conveyor.